


Eddy's Birthday

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: Eddy的生賀
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eddy's Birthday

時光的腳步來到三月尾聲，白日裡依舊熱辣的布里斯本在入夜後也漸顯秋意，微涼的風吹散了白天積累的熱氣，送來了秋日的氣息。

涼風也吹進了布里斯本某戶民宅的房間內，Brett的頭髮被輕輕吹起，彎成可愛的弧度。

現在是3月23日凌晨1點36分，人們酣睡美夢之時，只有這一隅空間還點著燈熬著夜，透出暖黃的燈光，猶如深夜崖邊的無人燈塔。

房間內，兩杯咖啡，兩台電腦，兩道此起彼伏的呼吸聲，在這靜寂的夜裡竟意外構成了一幅平和的畫面。

「你想要什麼禮物？」

男聲打碎了靜默，也許是因為睡意，Brett的聲音聽起來有些沙啞。

鍵盤敲擊聲只剩下一個，Eddy停下手上動作，抬頭看向問話的人，只見對方仍埋首於電腦前一點注意力都沒分給他，彷彿剛剛無事發生，都是Eddy的幻聽罷了。

「你剛剛跟我說話了嗎？」

「是阿，問你想要什麼禮物。」Brett依舊頭也沒抬。

「Bro你就直接問我阿？這樣不就沒有驚喜了？」Eddy誇張的垂下眉眼、嘟起嘴巴，儼然一副受到委屈的樣子。

過去Brett總會把他的生日禮物保密到最後一刻，而他也從沒讓Eddy失望過，每年都有不同以往的驚喜在等著他，但沒想到今年Brett會如此直接的詢問他想要什麼，這樣他不就不能體會到獲得驚喜的快樂了？他可是很喜歡驚喜的！

「我想你什麼都不缺了吧，與其隨意買到你不需要的東西，還不如直接問你想要什麼。」

陪伴一生的音樂、穩定經營的頻道、合作無間的團隊、一群互損互助的朋友，還有愛自己的家人......仔細想想好想真的什麼都不缺了。

「嗯......好吧，讓我想想。」Eddy支起右手摩挲著下巴，視線依然停留在認真工作的搭檔身上。

他用視線描摹著好友的輪廓，蓬亂的頭髮、剛剪過還有些呆板的瀏海、鏡片下稍微下垂的眉眼、挺立的鼻子還有好看的嘴唇......與此同時，跟Brett相處的點滴也一併湧入腦海中。

「好，我決定了！」彷彿下了某種決心般，Eddy眼神堅定的望向Brett。

而Brett也停下手邊的工作回望他，一副“你繼續說我在聽”的樣子。

Eddy深吸一口氣，露出一個深冬晴日般溫暖的笑容朝Brett伸出手。

「我想要一個男朋友。」  
「你願意當我的男朋友嗎？」

Brett瞪大眼，他很意外，他意外Eddy在這個時候說出他一直想說的話。

十幾年的相處陪伴，從素不相識的陌生人變成最懂對方的人，對方的一舉一動一眉一眼都能迅速捕捉並理解其下的想法及情緒。

因此不知道從什麼時候開始，Brett開始感受到Eddy對他的好感，不同於對朋友、工作伙伴的好感，而是更熾熱、更有欲求的情感。他曾經懷疑過那是錯覺，但一次次的視線相交、一遍遍的觸碰互動都在告訴他那不是錯覺。

他相信心思細膩的Eddy也察覺到他的感情了。但即使互相喜歡，兩人也不曾說出口。改變一段關係需要極大的勇氣，沒有人能預料到愛說出口後會發生什麼事，他們喜歡現狀享受現狀，萬一告白了但對方只想維持現狀呢？一旦失敗了所有美好將不復存在，他們不敢賭，也賭不起。

就算他們讀懂了對方的心思，仍舊害怕那個萬一。這也是Brett唯一不敢勇往直前的事情。

Brett的視線離開依然笑的溫柔的Eddy，轉向朝他伸出的那隻大手，厚實且溫暖的手現在正微微顫抖著。

Brett暗暗嘆了口氣，你究竟花了多大的勇氣才把這句話說出口呢？

你已經舉步向前了，我又豈能停留在原地？

Brett輕笑出聲「噗，你是笨蛋嗎？」好看的眉眼瞇成一條線。

白皙且較小的手覆上較大的手掌然後緊緊握住，Brett好笑的看著張大眼、一臉訝異的Eddy。

「生日快樂，男朋友。」我的驚喜你收到了嗎？

同場加映：

Eddy一口氣喝完剩下的咖啡，起身闔上電腦後走到Brett身旁，Brett依舊專注在工作上，Eddy滿意的看著他認真的神情。

「Brett要跟我一起睡嗎？」Eddy像小孩子盯著糖果般，眼神閃亮的看著仍注視著電腦的Brett，期待著戀人的答案。

「不要。」連思考時間都沒有，Brett幾乎在問題結束的瞬間就回答了。

「喔......好吧，那晚安囉。」才剛確定關係，Eddy也不想把Brett逼得太緊，反正他本來就不期望能得到肯定的答覆，Eddy伸手揉了揉Brett細軟的頭髮後便走出房間。

「男朋友真的不陪壽星睡覺嗎？」才剛走出房門，Eddy便又從門邊探出頭試圖做最後掙扎。

「......」  
「......再給我十分鐘。」

Eddy滿意的笑了。


End file.
